Embodiments of the present invention relate to the supply of electrical power to a load and, more particularly, to an electrical power supply system intended to provide a continuous power supply to a power supply network of a boat.
In the prior art, electrical power supply systems may be based on a synchronous electrical machine including a wound rotor and an electric circuit for exciting the synchronous machine.
Asynchronous or induction generators, notably including a squirrel cage rotor, are reliable, mechanically simple and, cost efficient, and also constitute a solution for implementing an electrical power supply source.
Induction generators generally include at the output a rectifier circuit intended to convert the AC voltage delivered by the generator into a DC voltage.
A rectifier based on insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT) is conventionally used for this.
Such rectifiers make it possible to provide the function of magnetizing the generator efficaciously. They have a number of drawbacks, however, notably relating to the fact that they are costly and relatively complex.
Also, IGBT rectifiers are not suitable for carrying a high current. Consequently, an IGBT rectifier is generally not appropriate for delivering a high short-circuit current if a short-circuit occurs in a distribution network to which the rectifier is connected, without overspecifying the rectifier, i.e. without using a large number of costly IGBT transistors.